1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiments relate to a touch screen panel device, and more particularly, to a touch screen panel device that has an adhesive member re-releasably formed on one surface of the touch screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen panel is an input device that a user can input his or her instruction by selecting an instructed content displayed on a flat panel display device such as a liquid crystal display device, etc. using a finger or an object.
To this end, the touch screen panel is provided on the front face of the image display device to convert a contact position to which the finger or object is directly contacted into an electrical signal. Therefore, the instructed content selected on the contact position is accepted as an input signal. However, a window is generally attached to the front face of the touch screen panel where the contact is performed in order to improve stiffness and protect the panel.
The touch screen panel as described above can replace an input device, e.g., a keyboard, a mouse, or the like to be coupled to the image display device to operate so that its applications are expanded widely.
At this time, when attaching a window and a flat panel display device to the front face and rear face of the touch screen panel, respectively, an optically clear adhesive (OCA) film is generally used.
However, this method may lead to a defect due to air bubbles and inflow of foreign substance, etc. between each layer during the adhering process of the OCA film. Therefore, there is a difficulty in view of securing mass-productivity and thus, a repair work is independently required in view of securing yields.
Meanwhile, in the case where such an OCA film is used as an adhesive member, when the touch screen panel is erroneously adhered to the window and the flat panel display device due to a laminating defect, etc., the releasing cannot be performed due to the strong adhesive force, having a disadvantage that the repair work cannot be performed. The present embodiments overcome the above problems and provide additional advantages as well.